Talk:Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei
a question and a possible addition * Why is it listed as a Rinnegan technique? I know that at least one user has had Rinnegan each time this was used, but still, no implication the eyes played any part in it * Shouldn't we mention that besides making a gravity core thingy, it also removes chakra and seals away doujutsu in a fancy way?--Elveonora (talk) 08:31, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Agreed, except why is this a different technique then the normal version? Was it actually called this in the Raw?. --J spencer93 (talk) 03:21, September 5, 2014 (UTC) No I dont believe it was, I think a seperate page was made just because this one is on a whole different scale then the normal Chibaku Tensei. Munchvtec (talk) 03:30, September 5, 2014 (UTC) It was called this in the raws, yes. It's a different technique because the requirements and the functionality are different. There's no Rinnegan involved, no Tendo and no black orb. That's enough for a separate article. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I was just interested if it was its actually name or not honestly.--J spencer93 (talk) 00:20, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Plot Hole This has been bothering me for a while, and I feel like I'm gonna blow up if I don't clarify it: The Six Paths Chibaku Tensei was used to seal Kaguya/The Ten-Tails, and according to Hamura's page and this one, Hagoromo and Hamura used that jutsu on their battle and created the moon, but that contradicts the previous stories since they all say that it was in that same battle that Hagoromo bacame the beast's Jinchuriki, and it wasn't until his near death, several decades later, that Hagoromo sealed the beast's body and created the moon. If Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the Ten-Tails into the moon in that battle, when did Hagoromo became it's Jinchuriki and divided it's chakra to create the Tailed Beasts? If you ask me, this is what I think that happened: The Six Paths Chibaku Tensei WAS used to seal the beast and create the moon, but it was Hagoromo alone who used the jutsu on his deathbed, thus explaining why he has both the sun and moon symbols on his two hands. And that flashback Kaguya had when she was being sealed by Naruto and Sasuke where her young sons sealing her INSIDE Hagoromo, according to the previous stories and the sage himself. Because honestly, I can't be the only one who noticed this, right? --RIkudo (talk) 04:41, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :This is something you should bring up in the forums. We don't know the answer, and this discussion won't improve the article because we don't know. Talk about it in the forums, not here. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 04:48, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Right, but he deserves a cookie for paying attention to the fiction he reads. Hopefully 4th databook clarifies this. I mean, it's possible that Kaguya's flashback of her sons sealing her was to make Hagoromo a jinchuuriki, but it would be strange if she recalled getting sealed into Hagoromo while being sealed into the moon by Naruto and Sasuke, would have made more sense if she had recalled old Hagoromo on deathbed making her a moon in that instance instead.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:26, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Simple. Hagoromo and Hamura sealed Kaguya with the SPCT, then afterwards, he used Creation of All Things to divide its chakra into nine different parts from within Kaguya, reducing her body into the Demonic Statue in the process. This can be compared to how Sasuke remotely absorbed chakra from the restrained Tailed Beasts.-- Princeharris1993 04:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Name Dashes should '''never' be used in article names, this article will be essentially invisible to people unless they use links. In this case, the page should be moved back to the one it was using previously to increase searchability for the page. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 16:39, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :So it should be Six Paths Chibaku Tensei right, instead of Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, can I use this correction to redirect link and include this in See also section of Chibaku Tensei? and, Can I change the title?.Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 07:13, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Please don't. The dashes, while being hard to search for, are correct. The best solution is to put redirects.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 07:20, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok, I have not changed anything, I have put redirect to the dashed name under See also section of Chibaku Tensei.Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 07:38, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::@JOA: I don't see why the dashed name can't just be put in the infobox: that's what the thing is for, article names should never use dashes. Redirects aren't exactly the best option, even if the dashes are right... --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 07:58, November 10, 2014 (UTC) User list issues So, something weird is happening to the list. Adding the Ōtsutsuki names to the "with" tags is making those two entries disappear, and adding a manga only tag to Naruto and Sasuke isn't working either. Omnibender - Talk - 15:35, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Letters with macrons create an error. The manga/anime tags also create errors, for unknown reasons. This only happens when we list "~with" to boxes. Both issues have been present for a long while now, it's kinda weird that you just noticed it :)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:40, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Never noticed it. Don't recall a situation where manga/anime only tags had to be applied with the "with" tag as well before. Omnibender - Talk - 16:06, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Yin–Yang Release Is it really right to call this technique Yin–Yang Release just because it involves the Yin and Yang seals? We don't know much about how Yin–Yang Release works, but a technique that uses both Fire Release and Earth Release wouldn't be considered Lava Release, for example.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:24, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Senjutsu Why isn't it listed as one? It's stated Six Paths Senjutsu is required for this technique--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:10, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:13, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Rinnegan KKG Here is the deal: Seal produced my SPS so one needs Hagor's pure SPS, RSM or Coffin. Seal needed to be used by two persons. Rikudo Chibaku Tensei stated to be SPS variant of Rinnegan's Chibaku Tensei. So for example Hamura gives seals to Hashirama and Tobirama and they seal someone. Where Rinnegan in this? If there is no counter arguments, Rinnegan KKG classification should be removed. Rage gtx (talk) 01:13, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :This was asked above, three years ago. Though surprised it wasn't removed given the answer. 01:24, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ::And here thought I found something new lol. Ok then if it's already concluded, let's do this. Rage gtx (talk) 01:27, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :::The reason it wasn't removed is that the fourth databook came out and classified this technique as kekkei genkai, but there are a couple of things to note about that. First, nothing in the databook entry clarifies which kekkei genkai is required to use it (it just says the Yin/Yang seals and Six Paths Senjutsu are needed), and second the entry is shared by this technique and regular Chibaku Tensei, which we alread know is a Rinnegan technique. So basically it's unclear whether they're both kekkei genkai or just the regular one is, though given Hagoromo's "body" power is apparently needed for this technique, it isn't too much of a stretch that his "eye" power is needed too.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:21, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thing is there were several cases like this in DB when coherent sentences in databook gone against DB tags. And we always followed descriptions because possibility of error is considerably lower with semantic sentence than with some tags. Then again I am not against KKG marking but you know that original caster marks is Hagoromo here and his Rinnegan is KKM not KKG so it does not work in this way either. Technique fairly can KKG it's just not Rinnegan's KKG though. Rage gtx (talk) 19:35, October 11, 2017 (UTC)